


Tony's Entire World

by clutterspace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because he's gone now, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutterspace/pseuds/clutterspace
Summary: Suddenly she's looking up at him so undoubtedlyhopefulwith such dark, wide eyes that Peter really is going to get lost in them if he isn't careful."Then is Daddy coming back?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Tony's Entire World

“Why did you go?”

It’s the first time Peter meets Morgan. Tony’s own baby girl, no doubt the reason he could get up in the morning after all he lost.

(Now he’s never getting up again)

It really is the first time they meet, two days after the funeral. Not a passing glance, or the confused looks Peter catches in his peripheral vision when the kid thinks he can’t see her.

She looks so painfully like Tony, the breath was knocked out of him the moment Pepper left the two alone and he really _looked_. She has his nose and his thick, dark eyebrows. That isn’t to ignore the Pepper in her, though. The Virginia “Pepper” Potts. It’s in her mouth, in her cheeks, in her jawline.

God, her eyes are like staring into an infinite galaxy of twinkling stars. Peter fears he’ll be pulled in if he stares too long into the shimmering dark, never to return again.

Child of Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

Morgan’s destined to rule the world.

He’s so lost in her eyes that, despite her similarities to Pepper, are just so inherently _Tony_ , he almost misses the question entirely.

“I- what?” Peter asks, dumbfounded. Morgan’s gaze travels to the door her mother had left through before she’s snapping her eyes back to him with such intelligence and intensity—too much intensity for a five-year-old, really—that the air is almost knocked out of him twice in a row.

“Daddy told me some people go and never come back. That you would never come back,” Morgan quietly tells with something unreadable in her tone and Peter tries to ignore the pang in his heart from the mere mention of him. Her head cocks to the side, affectively swinging her dark hair over, and her nose scrunches up in confusion. “But you… came back?”

Peter slowly nods, not fully aware of himself quite yet. He feels half present. He’s felt only half present since Titan, since the battle with Thanos that was hardly even that long ago, since five years blended into a single day. “Yeah. Yeah, I came back,” he almost whispers.

Suddenly she’s looking up at him so undoubtedly _hopeful_ with such dark, wide eyes that Peter really is going to get lost in them if he isn’t careful.

“Then is Daddy coming back?”

And just like that, Peter’s snapped back into reality.

Just not so literal this time.

His eyes widen and his heart drops into the pit of his stomach like a stone as the little girl—Tony’s entire world—looks at him like…

Well, nothing compares to a child wishing for their father to return, believing the dead could rise once more because that very same father had risen it before.

Something inside him breaks.

He knows how Morgan’s looking at him.

She’s looking at him like _Peter_ can bring Tony back.

Helpless Peter Benjamin Parker, suffering the very same loss.

Peter swallows dry and ignores the way his eyes begin to wet and his vision starts to blur. He really wants Pepper to come back so she can take her and never, ever make him answer that. He wants to go. He wants to curl up in May’s arms and cry for hours just like he’d done when Ben had died. But he can’t want Tony. Not when Tony’s gone.

Maybe someday he’ll look at Morgan and see a friend. Maybe even a little sister to get in trouble with occasionally. But Peter isn’t ready for that yet, not when he feels like he’s still crumbling on Titan, or when all he can see in her is _Tony, Tony, Tony_. He just hopes he’ll see her again when he is ready, though. He already loves her more than anything.

“It’s gonna be okay, Mor,” Peter chokes out.

It has to be.

Because Peter doesn’t know how he’d ever survive in a world where it wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> [my general tumblr blog](https://pillowspace.tumblr.com)   
>  [my marvel tumblr blog](https://we-stan-an-iron-man.tumblr.com)


End file.
